


The Ones that Came Back

by SlytherinLarry16



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Also first time writing for me, Annabeth! Banishing, Bad but not evil Annabeth, Best friend goals, Break Up, Brother Feels, Crying, First Time, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Have you ever seen this? Nope, Hurt/Comfort, It turns out good in the end, Men Crying, Multi, Ohh i forgot, Or should I make Annabeth Annabell like the annoying cow bell?, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Poseidon and Percy rejected on sames day 50 years apart, Rejection, Should I be scared?, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinLarry16/pseuds/SlytherinLarry16
Summary: Poseidon and Percy both have bad luck it seems like. Poseidon was rejected and 50 years later Percy was as well. This work is set up a year after Percy got rejected. This involves getting together, mentions of break-ups, and lots of crying and later fluff. A song will be used to get Apollo and Poseidon dating as well as Percy and Nico. Sorry but I don't like Annabeth at all! Don't read if you are a die hard (gags) Percabeth fan.Warnings: FIRST TIME WRITING!! CORRECT ME IN THE COMMENTS!Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF PERCY JACKSON OR HERO'S OF OLYMPUS





	1. Chapter 1)  The rejection 51 year anniversary for Poseidon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing. I am a Slytherin and a big Larry shipper but don't judge please.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series or Hero's of Olympus or I wouldn't be broke  
> ( I also would have done the movies differently and I liked the books more but still hope they do a third movie)

Poseidon POV

 

Today is just awful! Zeus is glaring at Hades and my sisters want me to break it up. Absolutely not! Today is the stupid anniversary of when I tried to ask out A- someone that I liked. I say liked as I don’t like them anymore. Yes I do. No I don’t! The person I LIKED is a stupid boy as Artemis calls them. I don’t get insulted like the other stupid boys do as I and my sweet Percy are not fully normal boys. We are but we have a curse or gift or whatever that makes us different. We both can carry children.

 

My brothers finally stopped fighting it seemed because they were giving me a suspicious look…

 

“What?” I snapped annoyed. 

 

Zeus and Hades both looked like they were examining me. Hades finally had the nerve to ask “What are you upset about? You don’t snap at anyone and you didn’t even care Zeus and I were arguing.” 

 

I blinked. How the heck did they of all people find out I was upset. They were right but they aren’t going to figure that out. I give them a look. They look back like they want an answer. I sigh.

 

“I’m not upset. Don’t say something idiotic bird brain and rot head. (AM; Get it? Rot like in rotting potatoes.) I am just merely annoyed more so than usual.” 

 

My brothers give me a look like they want more but I only shrug. No one else but HIM will know what happened. And then HE had the nerve to act like HE actually like me! Which who I am so over. It was just a thing years ago nothing else. Yep, I am 100 percent over HIM. 

 

Not.

 

Why can’t I get over that stupid jerk?

 

*After meeting ends in Poseidon room*

 

“We want to know who rejected you so we can hurt them really badly. Please give us a name?” my brothers ask me. They finally got me to admit why I was depressed for the last fifty years. 

 

I wasn’t going to give them a name though. No matter how hard I try I just can’t let my brothers hurt HIM. I tried to get over HIM but I can’t. It’s way to hard and then he does something so nice I forget how bad he hurt me. And continues to hurt me every single day that I see him. 

 

Unfortunately I wasn’t the only one who got rejected on this day…. My pride and joy was also hurting emotionally. 

 

Which I am pleased to say: In six months we as in the gods was going to grant everyone who survived the war full immortality or particle like the hunters.

 

Today is just an awful day for me and my son. It’s time to get drunk now so I have to find Dionysus. 

 

HIS Pov

 

I watch Poseidon painfully. I can’t believe I broke his heart. I thought that it was some kind of cruel joke and that he was playing me. I know really cruel right? But every time i think I might find love my partner leaves me like it was a joke. I was going to confess to him today that I feel the same and I thought it was a joke. Sadly, he keeps saying to himself that he’s over me but, I always knew better. He’ll break my heart saying that he is over me and that he painfully rejects me like I did to him 51 years ago. He hates me now. It’s painful how much that hurts me even if I tried to make it up. I raised my hand every single time Zeus asked who wants to save Percy and fought with him in all the wars we had. Percy now hates me too. The kid that I would like to believe is mine and Poseidon’s kid. He got his heart broken by that Di Angelo boy who did what I did to Poseidon on the 50th anniversary. It’s kind of ironic I know but I want to hurt Di Angelo really bad and hear his screams more painful than the spirits in his father's realm. 

 

I hate myself too…

 

Poseidon’s Pov

 

I can’t believe what I am seeing at my door. My drunk self is just staring at him. How dare that stupid boy come here to me and then.. AND THEN ask for me to go out with him. I stare and he starts explaining himself. He liked me but rejected me? 

 

“Why did you reject me then?” I ask slurring. He looks at the bottle like it’s causing him pain. I raise his head with my hand as I hate seeing him in pain. He straightens. 

 

“Why the heck would I agree to go out with you of all people in the world? I hate you right now! I hate that you broke my heart! Why don’t you just go far away from me?!? The sight of you is sicking me!” I shout at him. Which is slightly true and he must sense that as he lowers his head and whispers “Okay Poseidon, I - I- I’ll leave now.” Then he’s gone. I slam my door as hard as it will slam, lay on my bed, and starting crying my eyes out. 

 

That’s how my brothers find me. An absolute mess.

 

I hate myself for everything right now.

 

Zeus Pov

 

That stupid bastard whoever it is for breaking my poor brothers heart. It’s expected though unfortunately. Today is the day of rejection made by Fate herself 51 years ago. And it’s for my brother getting his heart broken. So I and Hades fed him Chicken Noodle and tuck him in for a nap. By the time he is asleep it’s only noon.

 

Hades Pov  
Rot in my realm bastard!!! No One breaks my favorite brother’s heart. NEVER!


	2. Chapter 2: Grover's idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter it's about what happened to Perce. This will take place the same time as Chapter 1 but it's at Camp Half-Blood mainly in Percy's cabin. I hope you guys and girls don't like Annabeth!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again? Sorry I took so long it's just school. High school. And no matter how much real life sucks sometimes it has to come before a03. Which is sad but true. 
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I SYLTHERINLARRY16 DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS OR THE HEROS OF OLYMPUS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY PROFIT OR MONEY FROM THIS WORK!
> 
>  
> 
> Percy: You didn't have to yell.   
> Me: I know but you gotta do disclaimers.

Annabeth’s Pov  
Why is Percy still crying over Nico. Sure anyone would hurt after they get rejected but come on! When he broke up with me after the Giant War which is weird and he explains that he was using me as a beard?!? I slapped him and told him I didn’t know him as the boy i know is my boyfriend. He and most others at camp even started hating me. Who was I kidding? I was not the cabin leader anymore because my siblings hate me even! They don’t understand that I love him.

Grover’s Pov  
Poor Percy. He got his poor heart rejected a year ago and he starting hating himself. He hates himself as he says “if I was better and not this awful then maybe he would have liked me” is what he keeps repeating. I am so mad at Nico right now! And even worse I told Percy to ask him out because I thought he likes Percy. Nico really does like Percy but, is not admitting it to Percy. Nico still has the nerve to show up at Camp though. He justs watches Percy at meals, watched him kick but at sword fighting, and started at him surfing. Percy got the surfboard from his dad after the Giant War along with his blue Convertible/ bike as it’s like Apollo’s sun chariot. I quickly eat as I spot a starring Nico with no Percy on this day. Today is the Day of Rejection made by Lady Fate herself 51 years ago when someone broke Poseidon’s heart. No one knows who did only that it was why Nico rejected Percy. That person loved Poseidon but was too scared to admit it. 

I finish my tin cans and go find Perce, his new nickname since Annabeth became Annab****.

10 minutes ago*

Nico’s Pov  
Poor Perce. I know I rejected him a year ago but I couldn't say yes. He had been dating Annab**** or so I thought when he asked me. Two he probably asked me if I liked him as he heard from Jason. I had also hooked up with a guy but he dumped me the day after I rejected Percy saying that I love another. He wasn't wrong.   
I absolutely love Percy Jackson and I want to make that sea prince (more like princess) is mine.   
I heard over to his cabin ,while bending the shadows so I can’t be seen by any other of the campers.   
When I get there I'm crushed. My sea prince is crying his eyes out and hugging his huge teddy bear that he got a year ago from his dad. But that's not the worst part. Not by a long shot. Percy is saying to himself that he's an idiot, moron, and that he hates himself for being a total ugly and unattractive person. Which is not true at all. He is absolutely beautiful and amazing and perfect and I do love him. That's why I'm here. I'm here to make him mine.   
I gather my courage and knock on his cabin door.   
“who is it?” he asks. I stay silent and knock again. “Fine I am coming over just give me a second. “ When he opens the door he stares at me. Oh no.   
“Let me explain everything Percy. Please” I plead with my eyes that has tears rolling down them.   
He nods and I give my best explanation. That I said no as I thought it was a cruel joke, and that I was bearding someone, and that I was the stupidest person by saying no to him.   
“You said no because you thought this was a joke? The fact that you even thought this proves I was stupid for even falling for you of all people.” he says not yelling to not attract attention.   
“Please give me another chance Percy. I know I was stupid for saying no. I'm sorry, I really am. “I say again.   
“Absolutely not! You are the cause of so much pain on my part. And then you are here now asking for another chance just saying that you're stupid. Well you are if you think I'll give you another chance. Now go away and don't ask that stupid question again.” he tells me.   
He points to my cabin and I go without arguing. I love him way too much to argue. 

Percy Pov  
That's how Grover finds me ten minutes later. On my bed cuddled under all my blankets, and crying for being stupid and rejecting Nico like he did to me a year ago. I'm just so stupid. 

Grover Pov  
Why didn't I get here first? I know Nico has been here already today by the scent left behind. I also know that Percy feels stupid for rejecting Nico but it was bound to happen. I start humming a song that would go perfect for Percy to sing to Nico.   
That's when an idea hit me.   
Yes that is absolutely perfect. After Perce falls asleep I'll tell Hestia my idea and come back to comfort Percy while making him eat something.   
And I guess Poseidon and Perce could do the duet version of that song. There.   
Now this idea could finally get the sea God to see that I'm a good friend to Percy once and for all. 

Thalia's POV  
I look at my tree. The beautiful pine tree that kept me alive. Then I cross the border into Camp. My brother in all but blood needs me today. I love Perce and I hate Annab* for being awful to him for being told that he didn't want a beard anymore. Apparently she thought they were dating. Now I, the gods, and the campers all hate her besides Athena. The stupid goddess refuses to believe that her precious daughter could do something terrible. Athena thought that it was all Percy's fault and that he was brainwashing everyone else. In truth Zeus is almost done with Athena being a total b**** to Poseidon all the time. Even when he stops after she started it she keeps talking bad to him. And not all of it is to his face as she tried to spread rumors but the fates put a stop to that. Now to practice swords with Dead boy walking and then to comfort Perce. 

Timeskip to when Thalia goes to comfort Percy

“Perce it's your sister can you open up? “ I wait outside but am surprised to see Grover there. “What have you been doing to help my baby brother?”. “I put him to sleep because he needs it and-” Grover tells what happened with Nico earlier and his she's.   
“Great idea, Grover. Does anyone else know about it?” “Hestia but nobody else yet.”  
“Perfect. I'm helping you.”


End file.
